The Audience
by KatieTaylor
Summary: PWP with an audience.


I haven't send this to Bird or VG

Title: The Audience

Author: Cprav

Written: 18 October 2008

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 682

Characters: Mick, Beth

Pairings: MickBeth

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, it would be Coraline lying on the desk and Josef would be joining in… Hmm… interesting idea for another fic!

Summary: PWP with an audience.

He stood before her, moving slow and deep within her as she lay on the desk, legs wrapped around him and urging him on. Her eyes slipped shut and she bit her lip to stop herself from begging for more. She wanted this to last. When she opened them, her eyes met not Mick's own hazel, but whiskey brown over his shoulder.

"Josef!" Mick growled and picked up the pace, pounding harder and faster. "No! Josef's here." At the mentioned of his friends name a second time, he was vamped out and thrusting into her even faster, hands bruising her hips and fingernails drawing blood. How could he not know that Josef was here? Or did he know but not care? She moaned and contemplated chanting Josef's name just to see what Mick would do. She'd die from the pleasure of his brutal assault. Knowing Josef was watching Mick fuck her was getting her even hotter. Hell, this was the beginning of one of her favourite fantasies before she and Mick started getting serious. One that usually ended with her being filled with both of them and passing out in their arms as they fed from her.

As if reading her thoughts, Mick fucked her even harder and she knew she'd have at least part of that. With Josef watching them, and Micks' savage assault, she knew she was going to come harder than she ever had. Eyes locked on Mick's ice blue (when she could manage to keep them open) her moans got louder – almost screams of pleasure – and she released the desk in favour of anywhere she could touch Mick, digging nails into him wherever she could to urge him on even more. He was starting to hurt her and that only made her beg for more.

Finally he pulled her to him roughly. Her hands were everywhere on him then – in his hair, clawing his neck and back, roaming the strong arms that held her. She soothed the scratches on his neck – already healed – with her tongue. As soon as his fangs violently, but precisely, pierced her flesh, she was exploding around him, screaming his name. The world went black as he started to draw her blood into his mouth.

She woke on the plush red couch, a blanket covering her. Mick sat next to her, alternating between glaring at Josef and watching her with equal parts manly satisfaction and worry. Josef still leaned in the doorway with a smirk.

"Welcome back, Beth. Entertaining as always." She looked at him, playfulness in her eyes.

"I'm glad I could make your day a little more interesting, Josef." She shifted on the couch and winced, bringing a satisfied smile to her face. She was going to be wonderfully sore for a while.

"Are you OK, Beth?"

"I'm perfect, Mick. But I think I'd like to get dressed." Mick motioned for Josef to leave. "I don't care if he's here. He's already seen everything anyway. But perhaps you could bring me at least some of my clothes so he doesn't have to watch me hunt all over your office for them." Mick scowled but did as requested, still feeling slightly guilty for his treatment of her, even if he knew she loved it. He brought her a pile of clothes, looking sheepish. She stood and started to get dressed as Mick whispered to her, despite Josef still being able to hear everything he said.

"I, uh, couldn't find… Well…"

"This?" Josef brought his hand from his pocket, a pink thong dangling from two fingers. Mick growled and started toward his friend, but she held him back with a light touch to his arm then pulled her jeans on and fastened them. She walked to Josef and plucked the silk easily from his fingers with a grin.

"Thanks Josef, you're a doll." She winked and turned back to Mick. "I'll just… go; leave you guys to whatever it was Josef came here for. See you later Mick. Josef." She slipped out of the office, not able to get rid of the satisfied Smile.


End file.
